Yo Inoue
Yumi Shitsukawa (漆川 由美, born December 4, 1946 – February 28, 2003). But mostly known by her stage name Yo Inoue (井上 瑤) was a well known Japanese voice actress. Inoue was diagnosed with lung cancer in late 2001. Due to this she went through treatments during 2002, and her condition deteriorated rapidly in the last month of her life. At the time of her death, she was represented by the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. She had previously been represented by Production Baobab, Office Osawa, and many others. Her roles as Ryo Bakura, and Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters was carry on by Rica Matsumoto. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Astro Boy (1980 version) – Fireball (Ep. 48) *BAOH – Sophine *Bikkuriman 2000 – Giri Giri ssu & Ryuukan Madame *Blue Blink – Additional Voice *City Hunter – Boss Lady (Ep. 14) *Conan the Boy in Future – Additional Voice *Daikengo – Otoke *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Sheryl Formossa *Dirty Pair – Salesman C (Ep. 24) *Doctor Chichibuyama – Nurse *Fancy Lala – Kuma san Bear (Ep. 14) *Gatchaman II – Pimer *Highschool! Kimengumi – Jyako Amano *Ippatsu Kanta kun – Shichiro Tobase *Itadakiman – Additional Voice *Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman F – Additional Voice *Kimba the White Lion – Amuji *Koguma no Misha – Nyago *Macross 7 – Ivane Geperuniti *Magic User's Club! – Akiko Aburatsubo *Magical Angel Creamy Mami – Additional Voice *Mirai Robo Daltanias – Manabu *Mobile Suit Gundam – Coally (Ep. 8), Haro, Kikka Kitamoto, Milly Ratokie (Ep. 27), Pelo & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Sayla Mass *Monarch The Big Bear of Tallac – Alice *Muteki Kojin Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjo *Ninjaman Ippei – Ippei Yagyu *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan – Hiro (Hiroshi) Oumi *Osomatsu kun – Osomatsu *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Plawres Sanshiro – Misty Sheila *Project ARMS – Mary Katz *Project ARMS The 2nd Chapter – Mary Katz *Ranma ½ – Rinko *Sasuga no Sarutobi – Youko *Sentimental Journey – Ryuu Inoue *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II – Sachiko *Shonen Santa no Daiboken – Queen Zurline (9 Episodes) *Soreike! Anpanman – Tendon Okaasan *Spoon Oba san – Baken & Sarler Bacon *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka – Vifslan *Toshi Gordian – Peachey & Peachy *Tosho Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura – Ran (Early episodes) *Yatterman – Chiro (Ep. 11) *Yattodetaman – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho – Rando & Shorin *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Ryo Bakura (Ep. 12 – 41) & Yami Bakura (Ep. 12 – 41) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Crayon Shin chan Action Kamen vs Haigure Mao – Haramaki Lady *Demon Hunter Makaryudo – Rijityo *Domain of Murder – Mama *Fatal Fury Legend of the Hungry Wolf – Birnie *Fatal Fury The Motion Picture – Panni *Gundam Evolve – Sayla Mass (Evolve 1) *The Ideon A Contact – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Ideon Be Invoked – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Legend of Lyon Flare – Neris *Like the Clouds, Like the Wind – Kouyou *Macross 7 the Movie The Galaxy's Calling Me! – Gepelnich *Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie Trilogy – Haro (Special Edition), Kikka Kitamoto & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation – Sayla Mass (Library Recording) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Movie – Kanuka Clancy *Tenchi The Movie 2 The Daughter of Darkness – Yuzuha *Tōshō Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura Special: It's Spring! Take Off! – Ran *Urusei Yatsura Only You – Ran *Urusei Yatsura The Final Chapter (movie) – Carla Video Games *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Sayla Mass Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Ryo Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Yami Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Rando' in Yu Yu Hakusho Trivia *Her bloodtype was AB. *Her hobbies are. *She only did one video game. *The remastered version of YuGiOh Duel Monsters was dedicated to her in memory. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES